


The Boiler room

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Boiler Room, F/M, Fingering, Janitor mr gold, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Premature Ejaculation, Prep School, Rumbelle Prompt, Scars, Sex, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, emotional scars, prompt quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling Prompt (quote)“Scars are just another kind of memory”The janitor at story prep school lived a lonely existence. he was quite literally the invisible man.the teachers and students all saw through him like he wasn't even there.No one saw him. except her,





	The Boiler room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had Belle as a underage teen In this. As I couldn’t think how to place her in the school otherwise then I came up with this.

‘There are still more days to travel in this life. And he knows that the man who makes the journey has been shaped by every day and every person along the way. Scars are just another kind of memory....Soon enough the days will close over their lives, the grass will grow over their graves, until their story is just an unvisited headstone.’

M.L. Stedman, The Light Between Oceans

The janitor at story prep school lived a lonely existence. he was quite literally the invisible man.the teachers and students all saw through him like he wasn't even there.

No one saw him. except her,

She was the Chancellor's daughter and off limits.But whenever she looked at him with those big blue eyes and smiled that beaming enchanting smile just for him.he forgot himself.forgot his place, Forgot that he was just a lonely pathetic old man who lived in the school basement.with only the ghosts of the past to keep him company.

Every morning he did his job with his head down.he didn't socialize much with the uppity faculty members.he kept to himself.

While doing his custodial duties he wondered into Chancellor French's office. Not to see her of course.he was merely there to retrieve the trash Or so he would have it seem.He timed his routine cleaning of the Chancellor's office So that his duties coincided with the Chancellor's lunch hour.when he usually left the office and she was alone to man the desk.he came in unable to hold back his obviously smitten smile and she always kindly greeted him.giving him a small smile in return.

"Miss Belle." he nodded to her as he gathered all the trash from the office.

"Hay, she smiled brightly at him.  
have you had lunch yet?

"No Miss Belle." he replied.

"Well, I may have over ordered.again,  
she rolled her eyes. would you care to join me? she asked her tone light and hopeful.

He eyed the food on the desk his stomach gnawing with hunger. "No thank you Miss Belle, Not while there's still work to be done." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh please Bobby, keep me company."  
she pleaded coyly biting on her lower lip.

He absently nodded his head unable to deny her anything.

"Robert." he said as he sat down opposite her with the desk between them.

She tilted her head looking at him curiously.

"My name." he clarified.

"Oh, she smiled coyly. I know. I just preferred Bobby."

He avoided her gaze taking a bite out of the half sandwich she offered him.  
"tuna on rye, he commented.my favorite."

"I know, she giggled.I may have overheard you order it a few times from the cafeteria." she confessed with a shrug.

She noticed him outside of their small interlude? The very notion took him aback.

"So how long have you been here, Bobby? she asked.

"Going on 11-years, Miss Belle."

"Really? she asked somehow surprised by his answer.

He nodded his head.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan to be my father's personal secretary.it just sort of happened."

He nodded his head taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"I always wanted to be a writer, my dream job would have been anything to do with publishing." she eyed him as he continued to eat his half of sandwich a small smile playing at her mouth.

"What about you, what were your dreams before you came here? she asked.

"My dreams, why I'm living them sweetheart! I've always wanted to be a janitor at some snooty school." he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  
she quickly apologized.

He shook his head instantly regretting his harsh tone. "You don't have to apologize to me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Miss Belle.never at you.my past is a sore spot with me.I'm so sorry Miss Belle."

"Don't be, I have a bad habit of prying into other peoples lives. forgive me? she asked with a sincere smile.

"Of course Miss Belle, I should go. thank you again Miss Belle for the sandwich."

"it was No trouble,maybe tomorrow we could try this again? She tentatively asked.

"You mean..

"Have lunch together again, yes." she said finishing his sentence.

"If you like." he Oh so casually replied.

"I would." she said with those big blue eyes and enchanting little smile.

And due to his inability to deny her anything he reluctantly agreed.

He left the Chancellor's office with a odd fluttering in his belly.he shook his head unable to wipe the ridiculous smile off his face.he found himself Whistling while he swept the floors.

Yes, he was undoubtedly smitten with the Chancellor's daughter.who was high above him and completely off limits.

The night was the loneliest part of his meager existence. After his custodian duties were completed for the day he returned to His little hovel in the boiler room.the little space was cozy enough. it was warm at least a place to put his treasured meager possessions.all that he had left fit in this little space. all that he held dear was here.all he needed in the world was here. 

Story prep school had somehow become more then just a job to him.more then just a place he cleaned. the imposing school with the endless hardwood floors he mopped everyday had become his home. his shelter.His whole world existing within the safety of theses walls.then suddenly there was a change to the mundane.his lonely daily routine interrupted by half hour luncheons with the boss's daughter. the beautiful Belle French.her warm smiles and kind heart filled his lonely existence with light and companionship.

He hadn't know how lonely he was until she came into his pathetic little life. bringing her sweet smiles and kindness with her.and now that he had a taste of her company he didn't know what he'd do if he lost that all too brief moment of human interaction.but he did know. he'd be so empty inside without her. Without her kindness.

Many of his custodial duties unfortunately included After hour cleaning of the locker rooms when all the students and most of the faculty had gone home for the night.  
he didn't particularly enjoy this part of his job but at least it was quiet.he was almost finished with mopping the girls locker rooms when he heard something odd..the shower was running.some spoiled brat had left the water running, walking over in annoyance mop in hand.he was dumbstruck at finding Belle French in the last shower stall completely naked! 

“Hay.” she said in a sultry tone.turning the spigot off cool as you please. 

“Miss Belle, I'm sorry! he said and quickly averted his eyes from her fully nude body.

“I didn't..I didn't mean too,he stuttered and she giggled. But Miss Belle what are you doing here? your Not suppose to be here at this hour! he uttered panic stricken.

“I know.” she grabbed him by the lapels of his coveralls.pulling him into the stall With a wicked smile on her face and giggled.

“Miss Belle! 

“Your cute when your utterly baffled,so adorable.” she said almost in a whisper nuzzling his throat with her nose. She pressed her lips against his and he froze.the sensation of her soft lips had temporarily rendered him senseless. her insistent tongue sought admittance and he suddenly found himself giving into temptation.  
tentatively opening his mouth as she slipped her sweet demanding tongue inside his mouth deepening the kiss.he made a whining sound as her tongue stroked the roof of his mouth.making his whole body shake uncontrollably. tightening her grip on his shirt collar she pulled him closer to her wet naked body. like something out of his dirty fantasy.

“I know you want me, don't be shy Bobby.please open your eyes,I want you to look at me.” she coaxed.

And because he never could seem to deny her anything He opened his eyes to meet her lustful blue eyes and hesitantly put his trembling hands on her naked waist.she smiled up at him the expression on her face making him go weak in the knees like some adolescent school girl.he stood stock still. unable to stop the pathetic little groan from escaping his lips as she slowly began kissing his neck.her tongue licking him made his cock painfully hard.she suddenly pulled away and backed him against the shower wall and he again closed his eyes from seeing her nude body.

“It's ok to touch me Bobby,I want you to touch me.” she said coaxing him taking his hands in hers and guiding him to touch her naked breasts.keeping his eyes shut he shook his head.

“Belle I..

“Shh, it's ok.she gently stroked his cheek.  
I want you too.” 

He nodded his head his hands moving on their own accord.tentatively fondling her breasts.his fingers lightly brushing over her hard nipples.

“Please Bobby look at me.” 

He opened his eyes taking in her gorgeous naked body for the first time.her beautiful sensual succulent breasts and hard pink nipples. he licked his lips his eyes trailing down her damp body.his eyes fixing on the trench of neatly trimmed curls and the sweet spot that lay concealed just beneath.she was a Goddess and she was touching him! 

He wanted to taste her,his mouth watered with the desire.wanting Nothing more then to get down on his knees and beg her to let him eat her pussy! 

While he was distracted with ogling her naked body she somehow quickly managed to pull down his coveralls. he looked into her blue eyes wordlessly asking for her permission.she licked her lips a tiny smile playing on her mouth.with a nod of her head she leaned back against the wall of the shower stall spreading her legs open. 

“Ok, ok..he mumbled with his hands shaking and lifted her legs around his waist.tentatively sinking into her shockingly wet pussy! something snapped in him as he was surrounded by her heat.he pressed her up against the wall and she cried out! the sound going straight to his cock, wrapping her arms around him holding onto him as he mindlessly pounded into her.his hands groping her ass squeezing her as he Fucked her up against the wall.her breasts jiggling with the force of his thrusts while her nails dug painfully into his shoulders.  
her moaning in his ear urging him to move faster.to take her harder,

with a look of pure pleasure on her face she closed her eyes. “yes, yes! she cried out! she was close he feel could feel her folds flutter around his thrusting cock. her walls spasming with need.but he was already too far gone.try as he might he couldn't hold off his own orgasm.he was going to come first, he couldn't hold off any longer and with a shameful groan. he spilled himself inside her.

“Sorry, I'm sorry.” he pleaded as he softened and slipped out of her quivering with need pussy.

“Sorry.” 

With his head down he released her and bent to pull up his dampened coveralls.Too ashamed to look her in the eye.

“Bobby..she began but he couldn't stay.his already fragile Pride was shuttered. he had to go, he left her there alone and unsatisfied.

After that utterly humiliating incident,  
he crawled into his dark hole with his proverbial tail between his legs. he stayed in his little space in the boiler room he was too ashamed of his poor performance to even take a step out of his safe place. 

when she found him.

“So this is where you’d been hiding.”  
she said in a cheerful tone. smiling that radiant smile as she invaded his tiny hovel. 

He sat on the pitiful cot that he called a bed staring dumfounded at the Chancellor's daughter.dressed in a short blue dress that showed off her shapely legs.he licked his lips suddenly recalling how they had felt wrapped around him.and then his humiliating failure. 

”Miss Belle.” he uttered completely thrown by her unexpected presence in his personal space.

”I..I didn't think that you wanted to see me again.” he muttered his gazed fixed on the short hem of her dress.unable to meet her eye.

She giggled. “well I was a little disappointed but, but I still had fun.” 

“didn't you? she asked.

“Miss Belle, please.” he tried to look her in the eye and failed. 

“It's awkward I know, but please Bobby.don't shut me out.” 

“I thought we’d gotten closer, then..she bit her lip.I thought you wanted..

“I..it's Not that, I don't.I mean come on,  
he gave her a pleading look.I'm Not who you think i'am.” 

“Then tell me who you are? she asked moving to stand in front of him.

“I'm just the janitor.” he said looking up into her hypnotic blue eyes. 

She smiled warmly down at him brushing her fingers through his hair. “I know who you are, I see you and I want you.” 

“Oh Belle, he uttered taking her hands and kissing her wrists and palms.  
this is all i'am.” 

She shook her head and placed  
his trembling hands on her waist.  
“don't push me away.” she said as he quickly removed his hands from her waist as if he’d been burned.

He shook his head staring down at the floor beneath her feet.wishing that he could sink into ground beneath them.

She sighed. “I pushed you when you weren't ready, I'm sorry.we'll take it slow. ok? 

“Ok.” he replied with his head down. 

“Ok, but you can touch me.It's ok I want you to.” she said coaxing him.

He absently nodded his head in reply.

“So this is where you spend all your time? she asked glancing around his small space as he continued to stare at floor. 

He nodded as she picked up a book he had laying on a makeshift bedside table. 

“Yes it's not much,but it's a warm place to lay my head.” he said finding his voice.his hand tentatively touching her knee and she opened her legs welcoming his touch.

“I like it, it's cozy.” she replied as his fingers found the audacity to inch higher up her dress.she’d given him permission after all.

She absently ran her fingers through  
his hair while glancing through the old children's book as his fingers pushed aside her panties and entered her. she moaned tilting her head back her hands moving from his face to holding onto his shoulders as he made her come.

“Bobby.” she moaned as He slowly removed his fingers from inside her. the sound going straight to his cock.

he stared mesmerized by the sticky substance clinging to his fingers. 

She giggled at the boyish look of wonder on his face. 

“here you can use theses.” she said with a playful smile as she removed her midnight blue panties. 

He took her soiled panties from her and wiped his fingers clean with the satiny panties.

“You can keep them.” she said with a coy little smirk. 

He nodded his head unable to tear his gaze away from the intimate apparel in his hands.

“I ordered a late lunch today,she said attempting to pull him from his reverie.  
I thought maybe you could join me?

He looked up at her in a daze.  
“you want me to have lunch with you?   
he asked befuddled.

She smiled wide. “yes,   
i would like that very much.” 

“But..but your, you won't have..have anything on.” he stuttered his eyes staring fixed at the short hem of her dress.unable to form a proper sentence.

“I know.” she bit her lip.

“Oh Miss Belle, he put his hands on her waist.pulling her closer and resting his head against her stomach.Your going to kill me with your kindness.” 

She giggled twirling her fingers in his hair. “Not the plan, I promise you.” 

“So, I'll see you in a bit? she asked pulling away from him. 

He nodded his head with a small smile on his face unable to deny her anything.despite his trepidation. 

“Ok.” she smiled.

He watched her saunter out of his dark world taking her light with her.and every fiber of his being wanted to follow her.touch her again.he grinned that short dress was surly going to be the death of him.but what a pleasurable death indeed. he shook his head chiding himself.

He was courting with disaster if the Chancellor finds out about them then he would lose his job.everything he has.his home his safe place would be lost, Belle French the Chancellor's daughter was supposed to be off limits but like a mouth to flame he was hopelessly drawn to her.and he couldn't stop himself from following after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this finished,  
It didn’t turn out exactly the way I wanted anyway let me know in the comments what you think. Xoxo


End file.
